


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2009 [5]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: sheldon_penny, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven





	Lies We Tell Ourselves

There was a sort of fluttering in her chest whenever his attention focused on her. Even when he was lecturing her on appropriate folding methods, and she sort of wanted to sock him in the gut, it lurked.

Familiarity with the feeling and years of practice in stifling it helped her get along.

_It is nothing_, she thought to herself.

It had never been this strong before or persisted for so long. Of course, whenever she'd felt this way about someone she had just slept with them.

So she smothered whatever it was and worked to keep it locked away.

Sometimes it was easy. If he knocked on her door while she was trying to enjoy her night off to pester her it was easy to bury the feeling among frustration and annoyance.

Other times it was almost impossible. If she got a call while they did laundry and she left to take it she'd often return to find that he'd folded her clothes. Sometimes she caught him just as he finished. Penny would watch his hands linger over one of her shirts before placing her things back in her basket and moving on to his own laundry.

_Even if it really is something, this is Sheldon. What kind of relationship could I ever have with him? It would end in disaster. _

Even with all of her hard work at killing the feeling she could still feel something inside break as she drove away from his mother's house, leaving him behind.


End file.
